


【Lukard】願賭服輸(pwp一發完)

by beautywind



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019), 玩命關頭, 玩命關頭:特別行動, 速度与激情:特别行动, 速度與激情
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 速度與激情Hobbs & Shaw同人文他們做了一個愚蠢的打賭。願賭服輸。





	【Lukard】願賭服輸(pwp一發完)

「嗯啊、哈啊......該死的、你......嗚！」被抬高的男人發出沙啞的呻吟，他的高領深色毛衣沾著一些水漬，要說是血跡凝固後的顏色又不到那麼深；要說是給雨淋的又沒那麼平均；倒像是被什麼飲料灑的，從空氣裡瀰漫的濃厚酒味大概也能猜出個一二，但蓋在下緣被突起的龜頭濡濕的部分怎樣都掩蓋不過去了。  
  
他們居然在做愛，這不論是說給誰聽，送往精神病院都算是情有可原的，畢竟那可是水火不容、一直視對方為麻煩跟最不想合作對象的二人組，居然在下體不著一縷的情況緊緊結合？是啊，盡管尖叫吧，但並不會改變哈柏碩大的陰莖正快速的在蕭的後穴抽插這件事實。  
  
他們兩都知道此事肯定不會被列在「酒後做過最蠢的事情」清單上，因為撕爛他們的嘴都不會跟第三人說起這項祕密，戴克從來不苟同哈柏高調行事的風格，但在這方面守密的程度，他倒是毫無疑問的相信對方不會講出去，因為真的講了，他不介意再多殺一個四肢發達的探員。  
  
下一秒的撞擊讓戴克飄走的神智稍微收攏，膚色黝黑的討厭鬼正朝著他露出一口白牙，得意洋洋的說：「對你而言太大了，是嗎？」  
  
「你那又軟又小的陰莖、對我而言根本不痛不癢......嗚嗯！」下一秒屁股被高高抬起又重重放下的深插讓前特種部隊上尉發出顫音，他立刻張嘴咬住男人的肩膀以示報復，對方才當這是小貓抓癢呢，只是自顧自的繼續幹他。  
  
他們兩就是誰也不服誰，又愛比拼，男人的自尊疊加之下到後面賭注就越來越大、越來越惡劣，但他們都不是臨陣脫逃的類型。  
「願賭服輸、要幹就來幹啊！」  
「好啊！來幹！」  
就在這種對話之下，才有了後面這件破事。  
  
哈柏一開始覺得這主意肯定很糟，別說他身心健全的異性戀居然要幹一個男人、還是要幹那個操著自以為是口音的蕭，想想就肯定硬不起來，但在這種關頭如果陽痿豈不笑話，這個愛記恨的英國人還不說上一輩子，他只能祈禱酒精會起到作用，還有就是也許蕭轉過去，他還能把對方當成一個穿了多一點的女人來看，可能還要戴上假髮吧，但就別計較那麼多。  
  
但蕭不愧是惹他生氣排行第一名的，對方表示有種就正面上他，從背後肛算什麼英雄好漢，他都沒捨得自己的屁眼了，哪能讓哈柏好過、有這機會把自己當女人上？想都別想，要痛苦大家一起來痛苦。  
  
雖然三十分鐘後的蕭痛恨起此時逞威風的自己，雖說間諜就是要低調行事、神秘兮兮、高冷人狠話不多，但他遇到哈柏就會忍不住講使出渾身解數跟對方你來我往、針鋒相對，但他從沒想過自己的第一次居然就被仗恃體格的哈柏來了火車便當位，痛死他了！絕對不可能會舒服的，打從一開始就進不來的！  
  
蕭一邊叫嚷著，對方卻又嘲笑他是臨陣脫逃的膽小鬼，嚥不下這口氣的英國前上尉索性不嚷了，到男人整根沒入自己的時候，他都只是抓皺肌肉男不合身的緊身上衣不發一語，他歷經過比這更痛苦的酷刑，撐得過去的，戴克不斷反覆吐息，淚水卻在他發紅的眼角打轉。  
  
「你哭了？很痛？」哈柏一時半刻也不習慣這伶牙利嘴的傢伙突然安靜，對方的身軀都在微微打顫，以往就笑對方是個矮子，實際摟在懷裡的時候還真覺得對方頗為嬌小的。  
  
「你他媽的要做就快點，我都要睡著了......嘶......」高傲的英國人才不屑回答愚蠢美國人的提問，只希望這個賭局能快點結束，他屁股好像快裂開了，但自己賭輸了，沒什麼好抱怨的。  
  
哈柏翻了個白眼，他才沒強姦人的癖好，而且看蕭這個難得示弱卻又撐著不讓別人探求的模樣，倒是勾起了他一向對人友好的宗旨，哈柏想著，如果讓蕭舒服點的話，自己也會好過點的，畢竟對方夾得太緊，他根本也沒辦法動。  
  
所以他補足了該做的，例如替對方套弄陰莖，還有暫時退出再耐心的替對方稍微擴張一下，蕭似乎知道前戲不足會讓自己吃多少苦頭，於是只是閉嘴撇過頭去沒再逞強催促哈柏，第二次重新進入時就順暢許多，噗啾一聲，過多的潤滑劑都從蕭的穴內被擠了出來，沿著哈柏粗壯的大腿往下滑動。  
  
「哈啊、啊......」蕭不想多做評論，但男人動起來的時候，他確實感覺比第一次好太多了，有了潤滑劑的協助，陰莖可以很順暢的插到最裡面，汗水滑入眼睛的時候，蕭反射性的閉上眼，於此同時陰莖碾壓過靠近穴口某處時讓他抽顫了一下，任憑哈柏問他是不是爽到了，蕭也盡情的行使自己的緘默權，被煩到受不了的時候才脫口譏笑對方，然而哈柏似乎就在等他張嘴的那一瞬間精準的又往前列腺頂，毫無防備的蕭被頂得連連呻吟，接下來滿臉通紅的他只想殺了哈柏。  
  
「願賭服輸啊。」哈柏重申了一次兩人賭局的規則，再一次深深挺入對方體內，不得不說看久了，蕭這顆刺眼的光頭似乎也變得順眼不少，總是不苟言笑的他露出了平時絕對看不到的表情，像在隱忍什麼很舒服的事情，又不肯放開自己好好享受，這些英國人啊......哈柏一邊感嘆一邊往深處幹，男人的體重對於他根本小菜一碟，雙腿掛在他的臂膀上就像過於放水的啞鈴一樣無足輕重，哈柏捏著蕭的結實屁股下壓讓男人好好把自己的陰莖吃進去，同時覺得蕭的臀部觸感還不錯，雖不像女人那樣有彈性，卻也算及格了。  
  
「哈啊、啊.....你慢一點、是想弄死我嗎、大隻佬！」不知道對方想到什麼下流的東西，完全不想過問的蕭只知道男人的速度加快，那根粗得不像話的老二就在自己屁眼裡面興風作浪，簡直要被逼瘋的英國人希望只知橫衝直撞的死美國佬可以悠著點，雖然說輸的人要被幹屁眼沒錯，可沒說要往死裡幹啊！  
  
「怎麼？你比較喜歡戴乳膠手套插屁眼嗎？」哈柏的呼吸也喘亂不已，明明舉重的時候可以維持一定吸吐規則，但到了此時他居然亂了套，彷彿自己也很享受這場性愛一樣，可這明明一開始只是履行賭約而已。  
  
「你去死、一點也不舒服，啊、哈嗯！」想到上次這傢伙害自己給人取了個「大屁眼」的綽號就氣不打一處來，但哈柏一個挺入打散他的反擊，吐出嘴的只有破碎的呻吟和幾近像是要哭的抖音。  
  
哈柏從來沒覺得蕭的沙啞嗓音這麼悅耳過，他希望能多聽一點，於是更賣力的挺入，陰莖擠開層層腸壁一路撞擊到最深處，龜頭一下又一下親吻最深處的乙狀結腸，即使蕭因為疼痛而夾緊並且亂動，哈柏也不以為意，他只是扣緊男人的窄臀插得更深、更頻繁，直到男人不再喊疼，甚至腿根跟身體顫抖的程度都遠比方才還激烈的時候，哈柏便知道悶騷的英國人被自己插得很爽，在床上能滿足伴侶固然很爽，但看死對頭被自己肏到快射出來的那種成就感更是無法用言語形容，哈柏更加賣力的挺入，不顧對方尖酸的言語攻擊，只集中火力把對方的小穴肏得又濕又軟，想必變成他的形狀了吧？哈柏萌生一股奇怪的念頭，他要更正一下：是只能變成他的形狀。  
  
最後蕭尖叫拔高的聲音又啞又破，像是被拍到巨石上的海浪一樣碎得只剩白色的泡沫，他的意識也被撞成碎片幾乎拼不回去，只有過激的高潮擄獲他的全身，他從沒想過男人可以靠著屁股高潮，這應該只是一個賭約而已，然而好像玩得太過了......唾液從他微張的嘴角緩緩滑下。  
  
蕭一抵達高潮、小穴就不由自主同時夾到最緊，像是巨蟒纏上獵物那樣用力，哈柏不禁咒了幾句卻難以移動分毫，最後他罵道：「這是你自找的！」  
隨後就毫無顧忌的全部射在裡面，碩大如菇的龜頭抵著結腸口噴出的濃熱精液讓蕭瞪大眼眸，才罵沒對方幾句就被男人吻住，即使他想掙脫卻還是不敵空有蠻力的美國佬，別再射了、太多了......有那麼一瞬間，蕭覺得自己的肚子會鼓起來，裡面滿滿都是哈柏的精液。  
  
就在兩人都抵達高潮以後，蕭似乎比較早回神、冷不防的咬了哈柏一口，血腥味瞬間在兩人嘴內散開，哈柏立刻拉開彼此距離嘿了一聲，似乎不滿對方說變臉就變臉的舉動，上一秒他們不是都很享受嗎？  
  
「享你個屁股。」蕭撇頭吐了一口血沫，冷靜自持、高高在上的模樣根本讓人聯想不到跟方才被幹到眼眶泛淚的是同一個人。  
「確切來說我應該感謝你的屁股招待，畢竟我的屌還插在你的屁眼內，現在，如果你不介意的話，我們可以繼續下一輪賭局。」哈柏舔了舔流血的下唇，蕭在方才那擊沒能成功掙脫開他，噢，雖然蕭不想承認，但過多的肌肉總是有用的，不是嗎？  
「誰他媽的要跟你做第二次啊！欸欸！啊！」  
  
  
隔天。  
有人問起哈柏嘴唇的傷是怎麼回事，哈柏只笑笑著說被脾氣不好的貓給咬了。  
有人問起蕭為什麼快一天都沒接電話，最有個性的前英國特種部隊上尉只淡淡的說倫敦天氣太差，收訊不好。  
掛斷電話的蕭滑開簡訊，上面簡短的寫著：「你能起來走動了嗎？」  
「Fuck you！」手機非常無辜的被摔了出去。  
  
完  
  
後記：  
這部片兩次提到「至少被乳膠手套插屁眼是少不了的」超級讓人想入非非（姨母笑  
很喜歡這兩人一直鬥嘴啊，其實從玩命8的時候就注意到這兩人很母湯，沒想到番外篇特別行動更是......放閃放到沒天理喔！  
一開始電影還一直切成左右兩側演他兩的日常；就連片名都寫好了攻受就是Hobbs & Shaw  
我還他媽不嗑爆！   
在片中一直穿長袖、高領的傑森就是禁慾到不行啊，在43度的薩摩耶也只是捲起袖子，到底要穿幾件23333   
我完全懂巨石強森一直短袖，很熱啊！最好都不要穿！  
什麼時候電影要出後續啊，埋了好多梗希望他們能繼續攜手演出放閃！  
這部片有三個彩蛋，大家去看的時候記得坐到最後喔！雷恩萊斯諾也超可愛！  
  
By舞飛音


End file.
